five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassei
"Seriously.. Don't you think it's a bit awkard to be afraid of a blind girl?" Cassei's original quote. Cassei '''is a humanoid animatronic. She is blind, and uses a radar to see instead. Backstory Cassei was going to be used for Fazbear's Fright when she was being created, near completion. Soon before she was done, Fazbear's Fright burned down, and she was then sent to a different building, after being finished. There, one time while she was performing, some of her circuits fell out and made her go blind due to programming data loss and power shortage. The creator soon found that Cassei was officially blind, and built a radar on her head which she can use to see instead of her eyes. Cassei soon woke up, acting very differently. She was no longer a terrifying robot meant for jumpscare material, but a child entertaining happy-go girl. Even though she is blind, she seems to keep a hold of herself most of the time. Her creator then got trapped in Fazbear's Fright when it was rebuilt, and died in the fire. Personality Cassei is generally one of the most annoying girls around. She cares not for fellow animatronics, and usually goes to humans in preference factor alone. She acts very silent and selfish, and will do nearly anything to get what she wants, and will never think twice about others. She does have a soft spot where she is very prone though; if you give her what she wants, she can be a cheerful, but just as selfish as before, if you choose to do so. She is by any means the most polite of the bunch, but she can be respectful if you give her what she asks to have. Appearance Cassei is a teal coloured animatronic with purple eyes. In the purple eyes, there is a tint of white which is meant to mean she is blind. She has red "hair" on the sides of her head too, and a metal grey scanner on her head to help her see around. Relationships Sollest - Rivals to the end. Will not stop fighting her until she leaves her alone. Most animatronics - Hates them for an unknown reason. She will try to run off if they get too close most of the time, or, sometimes, if she is not feeling angry, will casually chat with them. Emy, ME and Snowflake - Likes all three of them equally. They get along well, very well in fact. Behaviour FNAF 1 Cassei will begin in the Kitchen. From there, she will randomly move around to anywhere, randomly picked each time she moves. She begins moving on Night 2, and as active as Foxy, except slightly less active. Her jumpscare is her opening her jaw wide and screeching at you like a kid. Shut her out with the door she is closest to. It takes a while for her to leave though, so be careful. FNAF 2 Cassei will begin at Party Room 3, then she will go straight down the office hallway, then into the office. DO NOT''' put the mask on. If you do, she will instantly attack. If you don't, you are safe. Her jumpscare animation is the same as FNAF 1, except one major change - razor sharp teeth like the nightmare animatronics. FNAF 3 Cassei begins on CAM 10. She moves in a set path, first to CAM 9, then 5, 4, 3, the office hallway, 1, then the office. She moves faster if you check the vents however. When she gets in, the maintenance panel will be shut down for the rest of the night, making for quite a disaster if all of your systems go offline. Milestones Since Cassei had been at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a while, she had been pushing her limits to do new things. Being blind, she finds things that require vision very difficult, but she eventually ended up figuring out how to read by simply feeling the layout of the letters. She had also learnt how to sense people even if they are not on the ground with her scanner, and has since adapted herself and her abilities to the best possible limits they can reach. She still does have some hard learning curves to go through, but can even identify what item she is touching if she touches or holds it long enough. Trivia *Her concept is based off the character ''Toph Beifong ''from the ''Avatar ''TV show. Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters